I'll Love Her Till I Die
by MisfiredSynapse
Summary: “Love… you… so-so… m-much…” her last breath dried the tears on his cheek, and with that her eyes closed and Tony cried out at the loss, at the raw pain tearing through him. /Tony's PoV as his true love leaves him.\


Hayy people!! I was watching NCIS on Tuesday & this sort of popped into my head… Hailie is an original character…

Anything else is property of CBS and Don Belisarius (sp?) lol…

My first NCIS ficcy… enjoy!!

_Decker pulled the trigger, a perfect shot aimed straight at the heart of Jenny. His laugh echoed in the room, just as Hailie launched herself in the way. The bullet hit home, splaying the tables with her blood. Tony's shout, and his return fire, killed Decker at the same time as Hailie hit the floor. Two more rounds were released before finally, heartbreakingly, the two remaining NCIS agents were able to run to their director and their colleague. Ziva ran for Jenny, while Tony moved immediately to Hailie._

"_To… Tony…" she choked out, blood gushing from the hole in her chest. With tears leaking down the side of his face, he realised she wasn't even wearing a vest._

"_Oh, Hailie…" he whispered, touching her hair._

"_Hold on, babe, you're gonna be fine." he said, a little more firmly, his partner already dialling for an ambulance. Hailie looked up into Tony's eyes, the stark realisation that she was dying hit them both._

"_N- Not… th-this… time…" she struggled over the words, making Tony smile through his tears._

"_You will do it, Hailie. I need you…" he murmured, bringing his lips to hers. He knew it was their last kiss, and he felt heartbroken as he tasted blood on her lips._

"_So… sorry…" she breathed, her hand caressing his cheek, wiping away the tears. Tony looked deep into her eyes, willing all the words he never said to convey to her. She nodded, as if understanding his thoughts, and with her last ounce of strength, she pulled out her necklace, the _T_ he'd brought her for Christmas. He brought out his _H_, and clasped his hand in hers._

"_Don't be sorry, Hailie… _God_, don't be sorry… I'm sorry… I should have saved you… I should've done more…'"Tony murmured, sobbing into her shoulder. Vaguely, he swore he heard her voice telling him that he should be comforting her, since she was the one dying._

"_Love… you… so-so… m-much…" her last breath dried the tears on his cheek, and with that her eyes closed and Tony cried out at the loss, at the raw pain tearing through him._

_Through all the years, through all his girlfriends, this one had showed him the most. She'd stood by him, and _nothing _in his training could have prepared him for this. He felt Ziva's arms around him, but he didn't care. All he saw was Hailie, and what they should have been, what they _could_ have been. This pain, this… agony… was more than he could bear._

_Tony let his head fall to Hailie's shoulder once more, his sobs echoing for miles._

"_I love you, Hailie…" he said, in a voice that only she could hear. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, before a paramedic pulled Tony, kicking and screaming, away from Hailie's now cold form._

"_Don't leave me!" he screamed, his throat hoarse from hours of crying. His cheeks were dry, and as Hailie left his sight, Tony crumpled to the ground, the shock of knowing that he'd never hear her laugh, say his name, or even yell at him taking it's toll on his weary form. It was all he could do to look blankly at Gibbs, and with two words, convey all his heartbreak and torment to the older man, who was in the same situation._

"_She's gone." Tony murmured, staring after the van carrying Hailie. Gibbs knelt in front of Tony and held up a piece of paper._

"_Not really." Gibbs replied, closing Tony's fist around it. It was ten minutes after Gibbs left before he had the strength to look, and when he did he immediately regretted it._

"_Hailie!" everyone at the crime scene looked over to him and quickly averted their eyes._

_In his palm, Tony held a picture of the two of them, the only picture in the world of his girl._

"_Lay me beneath the willows, for that is where my lover sleeps." he recited, the words meaning more to him now. Hailie had, unknowingly, given him a mantra for the rest of his life._

"_Come on, Tony… let's get you home." Gibbs said, pulling his young friend up from the dusty ground. Barely able to stand, Tony held on to his boss for dear life. And as they drove along the road to the airport, Tony looked at his boss and smiled._

"_I'll love her till I die, Boss." he whispered, still smiling manically._

_Gibbs nodded, silently echoing the words to himself, over and over._


End file.
